Yakusoku
by Alucio
Summary: Kyo takes Tohru on a trip to America, New york to be exact, for her birthday. What will he do when he finds out that his ox got in a terrible accident and left his phone in their hotel? Please read to find out.
1. Birthday present

**Yakusoku**

**Cahpter 1, A Kitten's Promise**

**A/C: Okay, so this is basically my first HaruxKyo fan fiction, but, my second fan fiction altogether, sooo… please read and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters, if I did… well then the love triangle wouldn't be KyoTohruYuki, it would be TohruKyoHaru… and… Kagura would probably be burning in some place far south… like…. in South America or some place with high temperatures and no rain. I'm sorry, that was lame, wasn't it?-sweat drops-**

**Warning: Yaoi, HaruKyo and maybe just a teeny little bit of Kyo Tohru… idk… anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Tohru-kun, Aya worked so hard on this." Said a certain Inu by the name of Shigure Sohma, holding up a French maid uniform, the wrods "Shigure's servant" stitched in bright Pink letters. "I just think you would look so darling as my little ma -" He was cut off when a plate flew against his face, shattering with a sickly sound.

"Shi-Shigure-san! You're bleeding!" Shrieked Tohru as she shot up from her spot at the table and rushed to get a first-aid case.

"You sick bastard, what the hell were you thinking?!" Fumed Kyo, obviously upset about his older cousins antics.

"Yes Shigure, what were you thinking, there's no way in hell I'm letting Miss Honda wear that, even if it is just around the house." Yuki said distastefully, even if the brunette was his girlfriend, he wouldn't let her dress in that ridiculous get up.

"Yuki, you've been dating her for how long, just call her by her first name already." said Haru, wrapping his arms around the his red headed cousin's shoulders to calm him down. "I mean, you don't see me going around calling Kitten, Mr. Sohma do you?" The ox smirked, knowing how Kyo hated to be called that, especially in public.

"Stupid cow, what did I say about that kitten crap, you're not getting any for a week." Kyo snapped, punching his lover lightly in the arm.

"Aww c'mon kitten, you know you won't be able to last that long anyways, you'll be begging for release by tonight." Haru said playfully, nipping at the neko's ear. At this comment Yuki went pale "Haru please, I-I don't w-want to hear about y-your _'n-nights'_ with that stupid cat, and I-I'm sure miss Honda doesn't want to hear about them either." Yuki said, turning his gaze from the two as his girlfriend skipped merrily towards them.

"Miss Ho- I mean Tohru, please be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself." Yuki warned, getting up to take the item away. "It's okay Yuki-kun, I got it," She smiled gently at the rat. "Shigure-san, how is your cut, are you okay?" She questioned sitting down next to him. She took out a cotton swab and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Tohru-kun, it's okay I'm-Eek!" He squeaked as the stinging liquid made contact with the cut across his cheek.

"Oh I'm so Sorry Shigure-san I should of warned you that it stings." She apologized quickly, starting to freak out.

"Calm down Miss Hon - I mean Tohru, don't do anything for that stupid mutt." Yuki scoffed glaring daggers at the novelist.

"Yeah, that bastard deserved it, besides, he can wait until you open your gifts." Kyo said smugly, leaning into his lover's embrace. "I hope you like what I got you." he smiled gently at his former love. "Don't you mean, what we got her?" Haru asked, looking questionably at his kitten. "No, the thing we got is from both of us, but I had to do something for her." Kyo answered him drawing his gaze back to Tohru.

"Oh No! Kyo-kun didn't have to get me anything, I don't deserve it it's okay it's okay!" She fretted, flailing her arms wildly in the air, gauzes and other medical supplies being flung from the brunette's grasp. "Tohru, please calm down, it's okay, let that stupid dog tend to his own wounds, it's his fault anyways." Yuki calmed the girl placing a hand on her shoulder. "Anyways, Tohru, I know you told us not to get you anything pricey, but, I wanted to get you this." Said the rat, digging into his back pocket obviously looking for something. Haru smirked at Yuki getting an idea. He slid his hand into the back pocket of his kitten's pants.

"Get the fuck out of there you stupid cow!" the neko fumed punching his ox in the arm a little harder this time. "Aww come on Kitten, I just wanna get a cookie." he smirked, licking the cat's cheek seductively. Kyo blushed insanely, he hated when Haru did things like this when he was around the others. Yuki turned paler than before, holding his hand in front of his mouth. Shigure giggled insanely, running to his study immediately being stricken with '_inspiration', _while Tohru cuffed her hands under her nose as a crimson liquid started to seep from it.

"Will you two fucking stop, do it later tonig -" Yuki froze, realizing that his room was next to the cat's. "Don't, I want some sleep tonight, you guys have been doing it for the past six nights can you at least stop for tonight, I have an important student council meeting tomorrow, I need my sleep." Yuki scowled, finally finding the 'something' he was looking for in his pocket. He pulled out a black velvet case, and handed it to his _'flower'_, giving her a kiss on her cheek. The brunette took the gift happily, and opened it to pull out a pure silver heart shaped locket "OH YUKI-KUN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO! THIS LOOKS SO EXPENSIVE I FEEL SO BAD NOW! I DIDN'T GET YOU ANYTHING THIS GOOD ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! GOMENASAI!" She shrieked, trying to make him take back the gift, but he just put a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"It's okay miss Honda, I wanted to give this to you, in my eyes, you deserve this and so much more." He leaned forward a gave her a light kiss on the lips, running a hand through her flowing brown hair. She blushed, still not used to Yuki's gentle kisses, but she was slowly getting used to them each time she received one.

"Okay rat boy it's our turn." Kyo said pulling the rat back by his shoulder, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. He flinched slightly expecting to get the wind blown out of him or something, but… nothing. "What's the deal rat boy, you aren't go wussy on me are you?" Kyo mocked, trying to piss off his so called enemy. "I'm not going to give into your childish antics, especially not on Miss Hon… I mean Tohru's birthday." He said, sitting back down next to the _'flower' _of the house.

"Wow Yuki-kun!" Tohru stared at her boyfriend in awe, she was glad they didn't fight this time, even if they still didn't get along. "Haru, can you stop being a fucking leech until we give her our present?" Kyo hissed, pushing his lover from his neck. "Well, we weren't sure what to get you together, and I thought you still might like cats, we got you this." Kyo said nudging Haru to get their gift. Haru smirked and handed an orange cat plush to Kyo, it amazingly resembled Kyo in his cat form, but something caught Tohru's eye. "Ano? Kyo-kun, Haru-kun, what's this white stuff on the plush's bottom?" Yuki gagged in mid sip of his drink, he really wished he hadn't picked it up. Kyo glared a poisonous gaze at Haru. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID COW! YOU KNOW THAT WAS FOR TOHRU YOU JACKASS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" To say Kyo was furious was far from the truth, if he didn't love the ox he would so be having Ribs or some form of beef for dinner the next night.

Haru just snickered, "You fucked up cow, you aren't coming close to me with that for a fucking week, and no more using the fucking fuzzy cuffs you love so much." Yelled the enraged neko, pointing at Haru's… area. "Aw c'mon kitten, you know you love them too especially when I -" Haru was halted in his speech as Yuki's hand came flying to cover his mouth. "D-d-don't…. f-f-finish that sentence." Yuki stuttered, his face a sickly green as he felt nausea quickly approaching him. Tohru's nose started to gush a crimson fluid as Haru talked about his _'nights' _with Kyo.

"Well, sweet innocent Tohru that's my se-" This time, along with Yuki's hand, came Kyo's, as he stuttered to come up with an explanation.. "Th-that's H-haru's…-" "That's Haru's milk shake they made a few nights ago, I heard Kyo yelling about spilling it on something." Yuki covered for him, removing his hand from the Ox's mouth. "Oh, I thought it was something else…" Tohru pondered, inspecting the dry liquid. She was about to sniff it, to verify that it was ice cream, until Haru's hand snatched the toy away and replaced it with a perfectly new one. "Sorry Tohru, this one's yours, I bought two knowing kitten wouldn't let me, have that one…" Haru confirmed, Yuki shivered, wondering exactly what he meant by _'have that one'_. He gulped, ideas slowly filling his mind.

"You bastard! You fucked up, fat ass cow!" Kyo raged punching the cow in the gut out of pure fury, but Haru easily caught each punch,. "Now now kitten, you know you thought that was funny, I love it when you're mad… you're so… _sexy_." He licked his lips at that last word, putting his hand under the neko's chin and tilted his head up slightly up slightly. Kyo's face became a deep shade of red as Haru said the word with such lust. Seconds later Haru captured his lips, making the blush grow deeper on his kitten. Tohru obtained a blush from that as well, feeling her nose slowly starting to leak again. Yuki in terrupted their kiss with an _'Ahem'. "_I don't mean to disturb this newest episode of "Everybody loves Kyo" but, you said you had another gift for Miss Honda besides that cat? I'm very curious to see exactly what it is." "Oh yeah that's right, Kyo-kun, what was it, I'm a little curious as well?" She questioned as Kyo turned his head to hide his obvious blush.

Kyo yanked away from the kiss, partially from air, and partially to tell Tohru about the gift. "Well as you and I promised, even if we have lover's and if we aren't meant to be, we will always be there for each other. Well I wanted to do something special for your birthday, so I bought you these." He smiled holding up two round trip tickets to America. Tohru's eyes grew and sparkled at the sight of the tickets. "OH KYO-KUN ARIGATO GONZAIMASU!" Totally forgetting about the curse and leaping to hug Kyo. After the smoke cleared she was holding a fiery orange cat, "Oh Kyo-kun I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy, ARIGATO GONZAIMASU!" She said, squeezing the cat in a hug full of love.

Haru sneered at the girl, how dare she touch his kitten like that. He wanted to rip her arms off and snatch his kitten back, but he could tell Kyo would get angry if he did so. "Ano, K-Kyo-kun, who is the other ticket for?" Tohru questioned, cocking her head slightly, looking down at the orange fuzz ball "I mean, I know one is for me, is the other for Yuki-kun?" "Hell NO! I'M GOING WITH YOU!" He yelled, and bopped her gently on the head with his paw. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he added, "I mean, I wanted to spend some time with you , and this gift is for you as a thank you, not just a birthday gift, this gift is me saying thank you for all the times you have been there for me, Haru, and the others, even that damn rat." He smiled softly, "But we have to leave tomorrow, we'll be gone for a week -" "No FUCKING WAY! KITTEN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO AMERICA FOR A FUCKING WEEK! I WON'T LET YOU!" The ox fumed, obviously going black from the thought of losing his kitten for a week. Turning to his bipolar lover, Kyo stared at the ox with gentle eyes, as if saying _"I'm sorry love, but, let me go this once, for Tohru," _BlackHaru sneered at the girl, then nodded in confirmation. "Kitten, you be careful over there, you hear me? America is full of thugs in certain towns, and it's cities are usually packed with people, promise to be careful?" Haru questioned, going back to his white form, taking his kitten gently from the Brunette. "Hai, my love, also, I promise, and, if anything happens to you here, I'll be in Japan as soon as I can, and you, rat, I promise to protect her as well." He said before transforming in a cloud of pink smoke. Tohru shrieked and turned to cover her eyes, a blush as red Kyo's optics, forming over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Well, Kitten and I will be going upstairs to pack, and say, our… _good byes." _He smirked, the last few words escaping his lips with lust, carrying his love bridal style up the stairs. At this comment, Yuki's face was tinted with a pale, sickly green color. He ran to the bathroom, hands clamped over his mouth. "Oh Yuki-kun!" Tohru called out, a trickle of crimson dripping from her nose, following after her boyfriend.

"So kitten, what are you going to bring me back? I hope some of the fancy American sex toys I've been reading about." Haru smirked, chuckling to himself. "You worse then Shigure, I don't know why I put up with you." The redhead rolled his eyes, "Because I'm cuddly and you love me." said the ox, snuggling his boyfriend in his arms. "So, since you're already naked, that saves me the trouble of -" "Don't you think about it you sick bastard, you have school tomorrow and Tohru and I have to get up early for our plane, so no sex tonight, but I promise, you can use your fuzzy pink cuffs when we get back or whatever." Kyo stated, relaxing in his lover's gentle grasp. "but Kitten, you're already hard, please kitten." Haru pleaded, nuzzling his under his lover's neck. "I said no damn it and that's final!" Kyo hissed, trying to wriggle from the ox's arms.

* * *

**A/C: Well that's it for now, I'm done for the night I took for freakin ever! If you're wondering what the title means, it's Promise in Japanese. Don't worry for those who think it's kind of boring, later chapters will make up for that with some good ole angst((I hope)). Well I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, please rate and review. :)**


	2. Showers can be dirty

**A/C: Well it took a while but it's finally here chapter two, this will be my second time typing it sadly… well I hope you enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket yaddah yaddah… you know the rest just, just please enjoy….**

**Warning: Slight sexual theme in the shower, Yuki promising himself to never use the soap that's in the bathroom again… that kind of stuff oh also Yuki and Shigure spying on Kyo and Haru while the two are in the shower, Tohru losing a lot of blood, Yuki fainting, and Haru suggesting to do it in an airport bathroom, if you no likey no ready then, I might change the rating for this chapter, and, I might add more smuttish stuff in later chapters making it like this, so yeah, that's why it'll now be M… Please, please enjoy, and review, to suggest anything that I should change or just to tell me you loved it or hated it.**

**--**

Kyo sighed as the annoying beeping of his alarm clock rang throughout his room. He opened his eyes and sat up, staring into the darkness that was his room. He blinked a few times, waiting for everything to come into focus. He got up and began to walk to his dresser until two strong, pale arms wrapped around his stomach and yanked him back against the warm body they were attached to.

"Where are you going, kitten?" the ushi whispered seductively in the neko's ear, nipping at his earlobe. Kyo's face flushed as the ox's warm breath reached his ear. Haru began to slowly kiss his neko's neck, sucking gently, leaving red splotches down Kyo's neck and above his collar bone. "Ugh… Haru… st-stop, I ne-need to go take a shower…" Kyo whispered, leaning into Haru's kisses. "Kitten, I need to mark you so when you go to America, they will see that you're mine…" Haru said lustfully, leaving a mark on Kyo's neck, conspicuous to see. "Stop, you're going to freak out Tohru, when she saw the hickies you gave me last she freaked out and thought there was some kind of new disease going around. Then she ran to the phone to call Hatori to tell him he needed to come as soon as possible to give me a check up… Shigure had to rip the phone from her and explain that it was just a mark you left on me, then she said I should go take a shower so I could wash it off so I wouldn't scare the people at school into thinking I have a disease or something." Haru chuckled finding it highly amusing, "so, let's make her a fan of my work then." he purred in Kyo's ears, before leaving another splotch on his neck.

"Baka ushi, I have to take a shower damn it." He growled getting up and walking to the dresser, at this, Haru got an Idea the made him smirk. "Okay kitten, let's go take a shower then " He said grabbing the cats arm and dragging him into the bathroom. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Kyo gasped as Haru yanked his pants down and crouched, "Well kitten, I'm just getting you undressed, we can't wear clothes in the shower, now can we?" Haru whispered, wrapping his pale fingers Kyo's hardening member. Haru stood back up, slowly starting to kiss that cat's neck again, not letting go of the neko's… manhood. He moved slowly upwards, kissing his cheek bone then trailing to capture the redheads lips with his own. Haru broke the kiss for air and to finish taking off his pants/pajamas, at this Kyo whimpered slightly, wanting to continue and explore his ushi's mouth even deeper. Haru chuckled slightly, "Aww, does kitten want more?" Haru asked slyly, "Oh shut it baka ushi, you know we won't get to see each other for a week. Well if you aren't going to do anything let me take a damn shower. " Kyo growled, shoving the younger male out of the way. Haru was about to say something before Kyo slammed((or at least tried to)) the shower curtain in his face.

--

"Tohru, shouldn't you and that stupid cat already be on your way to the Airport?" The Nezumi questioned, poking his head through the doorframe of the girl's room. "Uh, Oh Yuki-kun, um, yeah, I think Kyo-kun is taking a shower." The oniigiri((I'm not exactly sure how many 'I' are in there)) said smiling up brightly at the silver((or is it purple it I could never tell it changed to damn much)) haired male. "I could go get him for you if you want e to tell hi to hurry up?" "That'll be great thanks Yuki-kun, arigato gonzaimasu." She said as the rat disappeared from her view. Yuki sighed, he didn't really care if the stupid feline took forever in the shower, he just didn't want them to miss their plane, for Tohru's sake. The nezumi finally approached the door of the bathroom, he could see the steam from the hot water rise from under the wooded door. He raised his hand, about to knock on the door, until a loud yell of "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BAKA USHI I HAVE TO TAKE A DAMN SHOWER!" The rat shivered, he didn't want to know what the cat and the ox were doing in the shower exactly.

--

"Haru stop it damn it!" Kyo hissed, the ox backed him into the corner of the shower. "Ah c'mon kitten let me just lather you up with the soap." Haru said seductively, taking a step closer to the neko, lathering himself((You can probably guess where)) with the soap. "FUCK YOU!" Kyo hissed dodging the oncoming ox. "How about… I '_fuck'_ you kitten…?" Haru smirked, grabbing the neko's arms, making it harder for the neko to escape now.

--

Yuki gagged slightly, _'There's no way in hell I'm using that soap again…' _the nezumi thought, propping his ear up against the door, he just couldn't stop listening for some reason. Shigure came around the corner and smirked, "Oh Yuki-kun, eavesdropping on Tohru while she's in the shower, eh? Oh you dirty dirty -" Yuki's hand flew up at covered the novelist's mouth. "Quiet! Miss Honda is in her room." The rat whispered, glaring daggers at the inu. "Then who's in the sh -" again Shigure was halted as the two heard Kyo yell again.

--

"You're not getting near me! I have to take a fucking shower, just go play with yourself in the corner!" The neko fumed, struggling to get free from the ushi's grasp. "Aww, kitten, I would rather play with you." Haru whispered lustfully in Kyo's auds, pulling the neko closer so that the gap between them was no more. Kyo relaxed in his lover's arms, leaning into the embrace as Haru slid the cool bar of soap over his kitten's well toned stomach and chest. "that's it kitten, just relax." Haru said, letting the steamy water rush over both of their naked person's.

--

"Ohh Haru and Kyo are playing dirty in the shower, or should I say, playing clean in the shower?" Shigure snickered. "Shhh, I can't hear what they're saying, Haru's mumbling something about…. Argh I can't hear them…" Shigure just stared at the rat, did he actually want to see/know what the two were doing in there. He snickered, making the nezumi turn to him, "What are you laughing about, you're gonna get us caught!" Yuki hissed in a hushed tone, glaring at the inu. "Is it just me Yuki-kun, or do you actually want to find out what they're doing in there?" Shigure smirked at the obvious blush on the nezumi's cheeks. Yuki just growled and punched Shigure in the nose, walking away seconds later, the blush still lingering on his face, ignoring the whimpering author.

--

Haru sucked gently at the crook of Kyo's neck, the neko's back facing him. Kyo's face felt really warm, and he wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the water or the a blush that he felt stain his face. Haru smiled gently, grabbing the cat gently by his chin, and capturing Kyo's lips with his own.

--

Shigure pouted mentally, they stopped talking and it was just getting good, he wanted to continue the latest episode of "Animals Gone wild The special Shower edition." "Well I have nothing better to do, I guess I should just crash this new episode, I can always catch it next week." The inu mentally giggled. He gripped his hand on the cool metal of the doorknob, and twisted it slowly. He one push he forced the door open with a loud bang.

--

Kyo lapped gently at Haru's neck, trailing his tongue from the ushi's neck, up to his cheekbone, before capturing the ushi's lips, before the kiss was interrupted by the loud smash of the door slamming open.. "EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Shigure questioned, standing in the doorway, one hand on the door like he just busted two teens smoking pot or reading porn, the novelist giggled at this thought. "GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Kyo yelled, face red, probably from anger, while the rest from embarrassment. "SHIGURE-SAN IS SOMETHING -" The brunette started, standing next to the inu before her nose gushed the crimson fluid like there was no tomorrow, her face redder then the blood that poured from her nose. "Miss Honda is something wro -" Yuki dashed to the bathroom checking on his girlfriend before tripping on the liquid that covered the floor, landing on his behind. At If Kyo was propping up against his lover he would be on the floor laughing his ass of like the inu was doing. "Shut it you two why are you all - OH MY GOD!" Yuki screeched, just noticing the two males pressed up against each other in the shower, suddenly he felt nauseous and his face turned a sickly green before all went black. Again Shigure was rolling on the floor clutching his gut while Kyo was clutching onto Haru's shoulder trying to stop himself from falling, Haru couldn't help but let out the chuckle that escaped his lips. Tohru clutched her nose with a rag that she used for wiping up some spilled milk earlier.

"Well if you three don't mind, Kitten and I would like to finish our shower, we were just about to get out." Haru said stepping out of said shower and slamming the door in Shigure's and Tohru's face. "We have one weird family, don't we kitten?" Haru snickered, as Kyo climbed out of the shower as well. The neko nodded "and you're one of the weird ones" He laughed slightly. Kyo dressed him self in the clothes he was lucky enough to take out of their room before he went to the shower. Haru on the other hand was forced to wrap a towel around his waist, he didn't mind though, Kyo certainly enjoyed the view. The redhead licked his lips unconsciously, watching the beads of sweat and water drip down the ox's well toned chest, steam rising from his pale skin. Kyo couldn't muster up the willpower to look away from his lover. "Kitten," Haru grinned, "You can look, and just for you, you can touch what you like." Haru added, chuckling when Kyo punched him in the arm, laughing along with his lover.

--

As the two walked out of the shower they noticed that Tohru had cleaned up all the blood and dragged the nezumi off somewhere to lie down, and Shigure probably was _'inspired' _and went to go right more of his perverted novels. "Well, I love you kitten, and I'll see you when you get back." Haru said, kissing his neko of the nose before walking their room. "You're not coming with us to the airport to say goodbye there??" The redhead questioned, staring at the placid for a few moments before he turned with a smirk on his face. "You know, We have fucked in a lot of places before, but I don't think we have ever did it in an airport bathroom before?" Haru snickered, wrapping an arm around Kyo before it was punched off, "And you're not going to get that chance… until we get back." Kyo said, leaning closer to Haru's person, both capturing the other's lips with their own.

--

**A/C: Maybe I should change the rating, I'm not sure, well what did you think? Please Review and tell me, please, reviews help me right faster. I might change this to Drama/Comedy then a Drama/Romance, I mean, by they this one turned out, well I thought it was pretty funny, anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will try to post more of this sometime this week. So long for now.**


End file.
